Spectre (Alpha)
Tips and Trivia * Spectre was the first fan-made class to be added into the game, the original creator being JackOfMostTrades. * Spectre's weapon name is Ghostwalker, which shares the name of a Roblox Limited gear, Ghostwalker: A sword that makes the user's body transparent. * Spectre means Specter (but originally was Spectre), which means a visible incorporeal spirit, especially one of a terrifying nature. ---- * As of the 11/16/15 update: **Spectre has a faster attack animation and higher damage and lowered mana cost for Spirit Orbs. Phantom's Mark also now sets any marked enemy's speed to 0 until they are hit. ** Spectre's final standard attack used to make you lose 0.5 defense during the attack, but it was changed to reduce Spectre's defense by 0.1 during the final attack. ** Spectre used to be bugged when fighting Siegmund, resulting in instant death if hit by Siegmund, but was fixed a month after. ** Spectre's Phantom Form no longer ignores Siegmund's defense. * As of Update 10.31.16: ** The minimum mana needed to activate Phantom Form is 30 mana instead of 50 mana even without Ominous Matter. ---- * It turns out Spectre's Phantom is immune to debuffs, even Anubis's Cursed Field and Tempus's Temporal Stun. * Spectre's Ghostwalker's glow and transparency increases with how much mana you have. * Touching the invisible walls while in Phantom Form will still damage you. * Spectre can not be stunned nor staggered while in Phantom Form or the final attack of the click combo. * Spectre's combo attack knockback is affected by the direction Spectre is moving. If you hit someone while moving backwards, you will pull them in. * Phantom's Mark also locks on to people you have hit with your phantom using the click combo, not just the ones hit with Phantom Form. ---- * Spectre is the glitchiest class in strife, such as cloning, breaking physics, etc. Strategies * Having an ambush strategy is helpful for battle! Spectre is known to be a great at ambush, similar to Renegade's strategy, as no one can absolutely predict when Spectre will teleport to you from far away, either by Phantom's Mark or by Ominous Matter and Phantom Form. * Ghastly Grip will stop any runner, so use it when an enemy tries to escape from you. * Finding an area where the body is well hidden and a good distance away, use X and change into phantom form, that way you cannot be harmed (unless fighting another Spectre) and have high DPS. * It is not recommended you fight another Spectre using E, as you'll be extremely vulnerable. * If the opponent attempts to run, use X infront of where they're heading, and switch into Phantom then switch back, this way you can teleport to them. * Spirit Orbs can help protect your body while in Phantom Form, dealing good damage and extremely useful knockback. * The reason why Spectre is classified as a fighter is because Spectre both relies on Phantom Form for ambush and the default standard attack combo to gain mana. Constantly use your standard attacks, as it will be necessary for battle. * Keeping mana at a good level is key. Use Ominous Matter and attack with your human form's basic attack. If the enemy runs, use Z and carry on doing basic attacks and Z. Make sure your mana will be high enough to X and Z (spare mana incase you miss.) *Use Phantom's mark if the enemy has staggered or been stunned, but make sure to mark them with your fourth basic attack. *If you find yourself in a tough situation, put down Ominous Matter and spam Spirit Orbs. The ominous matter will buff your attack giving yourself the advantage. The spirit orbs basically work as a spike attack, because it deals damage to them if they are close enough. *Take note that Phantom Mode will bypass shields (like Proto)! Use this to your advantage and avoid holding back when an enemy raises their sheild! *Ghastly Grab uses the Suppressed status, so use it when an enemy is charging up their ability to bring out lots of damage. *Use the click combo on the corpses of your enemies to recover a gratuitous amount of mana. *You can still use Phantom's Mark and teleport to an enemy who is dead. Use this as an escape route if you're outnumbered or need to regenerate health/mana. Weaknesses * This is a pretty obvious reasons to all players who use Spectre or fought. Spectre is vulnerable when using Phantom Form! ''Attack when Spectre is right in the open and immobile! * Spectre is not capable of fighting well from a range, so staying well away and hitting a Spectre from a distance or continually moving around them is a good way to avoid their attacks. * Remember that Spectre can use Ominous Matter and use Phantom Form to attack you. Try to escape as fast as you can, because Ominous Matter can buff Spectre's Phantom Form and have the ability to not be damaged. If the Spectre chooses to chase after you after you use a dash, the Spectre will exhaust a lot of mana. * While Spectre can stop you from running, it has no running capabilities either. * If timed correctly, you can deal extra damage to spectre when it is using its standard combo attack. * Try using classes with good mobility so that you can avoid Spectre's ''Ghastly Grip. * Remember that Spectre's abilities cost a lot of mana, so don't expect Spectre to spam abilities all at once. * Be sure to check Spectre's tip of the sword. If it's very transparent, you'll know that he has low mana. This is a good opportunity to attack. Category:Alpha Fighters Category:Alpha Classes